kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Love Robin
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Wade page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :— RRabbit42 (Talk) 20:01, November 14, 2012 Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Welcome Love Robin, You have been adding some very good information and I am glad that you have joined this wiki. One piece of advice, please read the Manual of Style for the Kim Possible Wiki. After seeing the edits that you made to Amelia it became clear that you hadn't read it. In particular, we strive to use in-universe point of view as much as possible and reference using the ref tag. As an example, you edited a paragraph in Amelia to read: :Amelia is shown to be shallow and snobbish. She only showed interest in Ron Stoppable when he did things which made him unusually popular, sich as when he got a new haircut in The New Ron, losing that interest when he gave up the haircutThe New Ron, a notable yellow journal reporter in All the News, and receiving money from Ron Millionaire. She also expressed relief in Animal Attraction when Ron stated that he was not a pink sloth, because a pink sloth was supposed to be her soulmate and she did not want Ron to be her soulmateAnimal Attraction. I will edit it to be the following to follow the in-universe point of view and proper referencing. :Amelia is shown to be shallow and snobbish. :She only showed interest in Ron Stoppable when he did things which made him unusually popular, such as when he got a new haircutThe New Ron, became a notable yellow journalistAll the News, and became a millionaire from his naco royaltiesRon Millionaire. In all instances she lost interest in him as soon as he lost his popularity. She also expressed relief during the Animology craze when Ron stated that he was not a pink sloth, because a pink sloth was supposed to be her soulmate and she did not want Ron to be her soulmateAnimal Attraction. A good rule of thumb on this is that you should almost never state "in XXX" where XXX is the episode name. Describe what happened in the episode and then place the episode name in a ref tag after the description. Also, please try to stick to the layout guide in the Manual of Style. Again, welcome to the wiki. Mknopp (talk) 14:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Slashhaven I thought that it might be best to move this here as we were getting off topic. Oh, I wouldn't say that I won't agree with you about Ron. The way that the portrayed Ron in the fourth season was terrible and infuriated me so much that it actually took me years to finally watch all of season 4. I will setup an account on SlashHaven now, but I always thought it was a pretty anti-Kim/Ron forum. Which, is my favorite pairing in KP. Mknopp (talk) 03:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC)\ Let me know the user name you chose so I can be sure to spot it among the spammer and activate it. No, we are not Anti- any pairing. It *is* kigo-heavy, but all ships are welcome so long as everyone remains civil to everyone. Love Robin (talk) 04:18, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I figured I woud just go with mknopp. I don't really have a problem with Kigo or any other pairing as long as it is done well. And my biggest problem with most Kigo stories is that they aren't done well. King in Yellow (from fan fiction(dot)net) and I had a good discussion once about just that. Basically any time you do a non-canon couple your workload for making it a good and believable story just shot up. Unfortunately, too many authors seem to think this means writing a single paragraph throw away about how Kim wasn't in love with Ron and suddenly realizes her deep love for Shego. Yeah, the vast majority of the series can be waved aside that easily. Well, talk to you on Slashhaven Mknopp (talk) 04:31, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Turtleboy Hey Yeah im just going through the whole series to finish the relationship page to just give every episode a kim ron summary. After that is all done it will be edited (Turtleboy76) Well im just trying to fill out the page, so if you want to do some quick edits, im sure it will all work for the better. Sorry for being a nub i havent done to much wiki editing in my life. Hey Robin Since it seems like its mainly us on this wiki, im gonna dub you as the KP wiki mod, over the next week i will have the relationship page finished, which you can edit as she fit. Any other pages in need of information like the K/R relationship page?? ~TB76 Infobox Coding LR, don't worry too much about it. It isn't your fault. It is a bug with Wikia's WYSIWYG template editor. When you fill in a tag that doesn't have info in it, but the tag already exist it makes a whole new tag with the info. Most people wouldn't even notice it, but I leave my editor in source view all of the time. In fact, I don't even remember how to go to the non-source view editor. :) It is more for my own personal OCD and anyone else who edits in source view than anything. Mknopp (talk) 00:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Transcripts Well, taking on the transcripts is going to be a daunting task. I ran across several when I was fixing categories today, and they are generally a real mess. I appreciate you taking them on. Thanks. Also, let me know if there are any administrative help on this, such as templates, etc. Mknopp (talk) 17:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Apology I admit when i'm wrong, and i want to apoligize for what i said to you on twitter.' I' should have not took our disagreements from DeviantArt to Twitter. I should have not, whats the word, made it personal. We obviously disagree, and well that likely won't change. But i should not have made it personal on twitter, and even on deviant art. I overreacted to some of your critiques. I admire how you and Mknopp interact while having differences of opinion. I can only hope i learn from some of his interactions on how to kindly debate while not making it personal. Which i did. This will be the only time i bring up anything from outside the wiki between us here. So while we may not be friends. I do get tired of hate in fandoms im a part of. I have become more accepting of other pov's since Kim Possible has ended. But obviously, as these last few weeks have proved, I have not improved as much as i need to. But i will continue to work on it. Also, I wan't to make clear, I don't agree with everything the creators of Kim Possible did. I have criticisms and critiques as well. While they are not as serious, in my opinion, as some of your critiques. It's still hypocritical of me to get on you for having them when i do as well. Take care. Slicknickshady (talk) 00:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll admit to being surprised by this. Pleasantly surprised. I have nothing against anyone's preferred 'ship. Just so long as they make no attempt to *force* their views on me, just as I don't force mine on them. Do not confuse a healthy, and even at times spirited, discussion or debate or even critique of a show with not liking it. I will entertain a debate all day long so long as it remains civil and free of personal attacks. In addition, I make no effort to change anyone's mind. Challenge thoughts and preconceptions; encourage thinking so people can make informed decisions. If after that they decide to like whatever, at least they know why, and can support their views beyond "just because". If we can agree to remain civil, I'll have no problems with you. Mk and I get along because we respect each other's view points and at the end of any matter, at the end of any day, we enjoy our mutual friendship and fandom. If you put in the effort, I think we can do the same. I appreciate you enjoy KP canon and accept –though it is refreshing to hear you have critiques too, which is a healthy thing– Kim and Ron as the canon couple. I know canon. Quite possibly more than anyone you know… but as a *fan fiction writer*, I like to explore other conditions. After all, canon is Signed, Sealed, Delivered, while I like to explore the 'What ifs'. If we can operate under this Truce, I think we can at least exist together. As far as I'm concerned friendship need not be impossible. Thank you. Love Robin (talk) 01:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I believe this is perfectly doable. I should not go out of my way looking for an argument, while that wasn't what my thought process was going into it, was sort of what i was doing by starting that debate and argument out of nowhere on DeviantArt. I made it personal right of the bat and no matter what the opinions, making things personal really doesn't make anybodys argument look good or be well received. Now, as i mentioned, i have improves since 2007 and 2008 as far as being more accetable to other viewpoints. I still need to work on it a little more obviously. I realize i need to prove to you that I can be civil a little more than just this apology. But i see no reason why that won't happen. And I think we can get along just fine. My critiques are not that far from yours honestly, the main difference is though, I just had the mindset of...well..."I didnt like that or how that happened...but at the end of the episode...things worked out, were resolved, and got back to normal". While you may think that "they didnt do a well enough job in resolving matters and getting the things back to normal in a realistic manner" if that makes sense. And so on and so on. But on the surface, it's really that simple. And debate can be a healthy thing. But as i said, i need to be better at taking other points of view and not taking it or making it personal. Have a nice day. Slicknickshady (talk) 02:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) My basic issues stem from the messages given to the audience, especially the target demographic. Who are now grown up and many appearing before me as clients needing to unlearn things they don't even realize where they learned them from. I'll repeat my concerns about Ron using the Attitudinator on Shaun. That is a bad message to deliver when they could have done it without non-ethical morally ambiguousness by having Evil-Ron's Doom ATV contraption put the fear of god into Shaun, so that at the end he treats Ron better with the line "…so you'll not come after me with another of those machines, right" Same results without delivering a message that non-ethical methods are okay; the ends justifying the means. Again, if we can remain civil, friendship need not be removed from the Table. Love Robin (talk) 02:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Translation needed Could you stop over at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki to do a translation there? It's the last line under the "Community" section on the front page's talk page. It actually needs to be in a new section, so if you could add that header to separate the new message, that would be appreciated. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Anytime - Love Robin (talk) 09:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Clean Up Tag LR, I have been using the Template:Rough draft tag for this purpose. Mknopp (talk) 15:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) TallTitan No problamo, I'm a huge fan of Kim Possible and I have so much knowledge to spread and I'll keep doing so. TallTitan70 (talk) 23:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) What if Kim's arch-foes, Drakken & Shego, along with Ron's arch-foes, Monkey Fist & Gill, came together for a little reunion to fight Team Possible, (all four members, including Wade in person instead of being seen on Kim's Kimmunicator,) and the fight went out to where Kim fights Shego, Ron fights Monkey Fist, Rufus fights Gill, and Wade fights Drakken. What if they put this idea in a KP episode? TallTitan70 (talk) 10:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds interesting! You should put this in a blog, maybe set an outline for writing. --Love Robin (talk) 10:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I can't come up with an entire script or plotline, but I could give the KP creators the ideas and make up as much as I can. :::That page needs to be remade on a blog, dearie. See . Actually, once the Kim Possible Fanon Wiki is properly launched, it would be a good fit there which might be open for submissions. :::Since the KP creators are no longer at Disney at this time, the chances of them accepting new scripts/concepts is slim. However there are a couple of so-called "Season 5" fan projects out there. :::Also, please get in the habit of signing your name on Talk and other non-article pages with ~~~~. It inserts your name and timestamp. --Love Robin (talk) 20:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights As requested, I have granted you admin rights. You have definitely put in the effort to become one. I have also given you bureaucrat rights so that we will have a second person who can change user rights for other people. Mknopp probably should be the third and we can look at that when he comes back. For future admin requests, we can go through the nomination process. (Bureaucrat rights should not be given out casually because only Wikia can remove them.) Don't delete the individual cast pages just yet. I want to put some more details on the Cast list page and get one started for the Crew and for guest stars. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Congrats. Hopefully I will be able to be more active soon. Real life intrudes at times. Again, congrats on the promotion, you have earned it. :Mknopp (talk) 11:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) s Behindthevoiceactors and imdb.com Ok Love Robin you think i put references of Wade Load's name on the Disney wiki :Thank you for shifting this from SilverFlight's wall. :I do not think *you* put that info there. I only know you were determined to keep it there despite it being pointed out the information was not canon. Your little follow-up warning did not help keep my brow wrinkle-free… :The Disney Wiki, here on the KP Wiki, and definitely on the various wikis I monitor including ADJL (any discussion of non-KP should be on those wikis), canon is paramount. Finding one or two sources to support something which flies in the face of a franchise's Canon should be given the same relative importance and at best relegated to glorified footnotes in sections such as Notes, Trivia, and other "behind the scenes" sections; keeping in mind the Policy on any specific wiki which might state otherwise. :Understand, that lil'warning aside, I applaud your dedication and wanting to see information protected and preserved. However, that needs to be tempered a bit. Don't be so fast to revert something. Consider the merits of an edit. Especially if there is a summary explaining why it was made. Research and double check the source(s) to see if there is a valid point. See which the facts and source supports. Should you find a flaw in the new edit, then you have more behind you than "you changed what was there", and if the new info is slightly off, perhaps you can finesse it a bit to help it better fit the flow of the article and the facts. I mean, if you're going to champion canon, then you need to *know* canon, and be willing to double check the facts. :Finally, not only is there Assume Good Faith Edits, but consider the editor. While not always true because many are teens and young adults, but someone who is an Admin on other wikis generally is not prone to making bad faith edits elsewhere. In addition, ''you should '''know me. We work together on a couple of wikis. Have you *ever* seen me performing in Bad Faith? :Which doesn't mean I'm incapable of being wrong, but hopefully I've earned a bit of Assumed Good Faith enough for you to say, "I know she is not doing this maliciously, so let me look deeper, see if she has a point or is just mistaken." :Being an Admin is more than just the label and power. It also means knowing what is best for the wiki, and how best to deal with the editors. If you want to learn what being an Admin is *not*, keep an eye on the Community Center activity stream to see some of the stupid drama some Admins get wrapped up in, and how the experienced Staff and CC Admins handle them. :As for the websites named in this section's title… they are not only not from the creators/producers of various franchises, they are edited by a community of users, so anything on them which is not supported by a franchise's Primary venue is only worth the paper it is written on. Just because you can find "Wade Load" on them does not overturn the fact the show never said his last name. Same goes for Montgomery vs Monty, Jocelyn vs Joss, and that Jim and Tim are short for James and Timothy. :--Love Robin (talk) 19:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) TallTitan70's edits on Sink or Swim Those edits by TallTitan70 you had to undo on the Sink or Swim page are a glitch in the wiki that happens occasionally. From what I was told by Wikia, it happens if someone clicks on Save or Publish before the page has been fully rendered. What I think that means is if someone clicks on the Preview button and immediately clicks on Save/Publish, it triggers this bug which scrambles the page. I'm not sure if it only occurs if someone is using the Visual Editor (which everyone gets as a default after signing up) or if it affects the standard editor. Regardless, I will exit out of the preview, wait a couple of seconds, then click on the Save or Publish button from the main editing screen just to make sure I avoid this bug. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. That is good to know. All I could think was a *youthful* family member messed with a computer left open, as it was definately not his normal MO. --Love Robin (talk) 15:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mrs Possible The question I have regarding Ms. Possible's first name is under what assumption is it Ann? If we're going with hard canon then by all means her first name should be Annie since it was what Slim actually called her. Ann would be an assumed first name based off Kim's middle name unless there was something that I missed. KimPossibleMV (talk) 21:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting points, although "Annie" may not be her name as much as a shortening, such as "Kimmie", spoken lines having to be considered against hyperbole. But you're correct in that is a canon line. ::Part of the issue is needing a Reliable Source. You only linked to a 3rd-hand copy of an online chat, and a highly edited one. I remember the chat, it was nowhere near as orderly and succinct as the GJA "transcript". I also remember the chatters from RSnet, and frankly I don't trust a few of them to not have made changes to suit their own personal preferences. Which is what makes the link an unreliable source. Unfortunately I don't recall if Loter said "Ann" with or without the "e". ::Start a forum to discuss this.--Love Robin (talk) 21:50, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Message of thanks Greetings! I wanted to thank you for the welcome to the Kim Possible Wikia, and tell you a bit of what kind of contributor I'll be, since as an admin you might want to know. I'm completely new, so making mistakes is to be expected of me, unfortunately. I have access to nearly every KP episode, and I'll be writing quite a few summaries. However said episodes are in French, so I'll not be writing transcripts anytime soon. Whenever I have a bit of free time I'll most likely be writing episode descriptions, as I've noticed they seem to be very bare. English is not my first language. My mother tongue is Danish, and the language I speak the most is French. I've learnt the basics of English from my dad, but I'm mostly self-taught, so I might make some mistakes when using English expressions. I also noticed that you took the time to edit some of the things I added to the wikia, and I thank you for doing so. If I'm not supposed to contact admins like this if it's not for questions, then I'm very sorry. I'm still having a few troubles adjusting and I might make a mistake without realizing it. Thank you for everything, Everfew (talk) 22:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Everfew :Welcome, and you're welcome! :First, thank you for your efforts. Also thank you for alerting us to your potential language issues. We'll take that into account. This is the proper way to contact me or any Admin, and we'll get back to you each time as soon as possible. I'm on most of the time, so it should be generally within 12-24 hours or less. :A couple things, please. First, on pages which have had our latest MoS (Manual of Style) framework added, we ask you do not alter the titles. What you added with "Episode Description" is best suited for "Summary". Second, we are writing most areas of this wiki from an In-Universe and Past Tense perspective. In other words, the main areas of pages should be written as if in a source Wade or Kim can pick up and read, which means events have already happened. :Areas where this need not apply are where real-world perspectives and meta-information are a necessity, such as Trivia, Notes, and other production-level areas such as Behind the Scenes. You'll get the hang of it soon. :BTW, if there are any interesting Notes and or Trivia where the French versions you have are different from English, by all means add them in. If extensive, Talk pages on this wiki are now primarily for Fan Speculations and the like. See Talk:Yamanouchi Ninja School and Talk:Middleton High School#From_a_Very_Early_commercial.E2.80.A6 for examples. :--Love Robin (talk) 23:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC)